The Ghost of You
by VampireChildofDarkness
Summary: A songfic based on Fullmetal Alchemist and MCR's song the Ghost of You. Im no good at summeries. It's my first songfic so no flames please. Revised


(A/n: Sad, takes place 3 weeks after the death of Maes Hughes. I had to change 1 word in the lyrics. From **she** to **he **so it made sense. Hope you enjoy my first songfic)  
****

**The Ghost of You**  
_I never said I'd lie in wait forever… _

It was a horribly rainy day. Elicia looked out of the window in her room, watching the droplets of water hit the grass. Gracia sat on the edge of Elicia's bed. She slowly lifted a picture from the side table. It was from Elicia's 1st birthday. Maes held baby Elicia, who was covered in pink frosting. He had the biggest grin in the world on his face.

"Why Maes…" Gracia whispered as tears filled her eyes.

_If I died, we'd be together,_

_I can't always just forget her…_

What about Elicia, she's only four. Eventually, the memories of her father will fade.

_But she could try… _

"Mommy?" Elicia said turning away from the window to face her mother. Gracia set down the picture.

"Y-yes sweetie?" She stuttered drying her tears and walking over to Elicia who was standing up on her little wicker chair.

"Why did daddy go?" Elicia asked innocently. Gracia smiled softly at her daughter.

"Because your daddy was such a wonderful person, God, himself, wanted daddy to work for him." It wasn't a lie. Maes was a wonderful person.

_At the end of the world, or the last thing I see…_

Elicia cocked her head slightly "When God is done with daddy, will daddy come home?"

_You are never coming home,_

_Never coming home…_

"Elicia, honey…" Gracia was tearing up again. How could she tell Elicia her father will never come home?

_Could I? _

_Should I?_

She just couldn't answer that question.

_All the things that you never, ever told me,_

_And all the smiles that are never,_

_Ever,_

_Ever…_

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Stay here and play sweetie, mommy has to get the door." Gracia made her way to the front door. Roy Mustang stood at the entrance, holding flowers.

"Good evening, Mrs. Hughes." He handed her the bouquet of white lilies.

"They're for Elicia. I don't really know what kids like." He said with a fake smile.

_Get the feeling that you're never, all alone… _

She thanked him and let him in out of the pouring rain.

"So what brings you to our home this evening, Mr. Mustang?" Gracia asked politely while searching for a vase in the cupboard.

"Roy, just Roy. And I came to see how you and your daughter are doing. It's…only been 3 weeks." Mustang sat on the couch and tilted his head back.

_And I remember,_

_At the top of my lungs, in my arms,_

_He dies,_

_He dies…_

"I still can't believe it. That he's really gone." Gracia sat next to Roy.

"Me either…"He mumbled.

_At the end of the world, Or the last thing I see… _

"Im still expecting him to come home." Gracia looked over at the door. "For him to just waltz back in here, like this never happened…for him to…"

_You are never coming home,_

_Never coming home…_

"I know it'll never happen He'll never walk through that door ever again. I should…just give up all hope--." She said sadly.

_Could I? Should I… _

Mustang looked over at Gracia then, stood up in front of her.

"No." He stated. "You can't just give up. If Maes were here, he'd tell you the same thing. Think about it." Gracia started crying.

"I know, I know…but, you don't know hard it is. Elicia keep asking questions…I can't answer them." She covered her face. Gracia hated having people see her like this.

_All the things you never ever told me… _

"Don't just push everything away because of this. Elicia needs you now more than ever. Don't keep avoiding those questions. You have to tell her the truth." Roy stated. Gracia looked up at the pale man.

"B-but how? How do I tell her…"?

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me,_

_Never coming home, _

_Never coming home…_

"You'll just have to find a way. Elicia may be 4, but she deserves to know the truth. That her father is never coming home." Mustang explained.

_Could I? _

_Should I?_

"Never?" a little voice said. Gracia stood up and turned. Elicia had walked out of her room.

"Honey…" Gracia said. Mustang left the house quietly. He need not interfere anymore.

"Take care of yourselves…" He mumbled walking off.

"Im sorry…" She picked up Elicia and held her close. "He won't…not ever."

_All the wounds that are ever gonna scar me,_

_And all ghosts that are never gonna catch me…_

Elicia started crying. It pained Gracia to see her this way. "Im still here baby…shhhh…don't worry, I'll never leave you."

"But daddy did…" Elicia sobbed.

_If I fall,_

_If I fall,_

_Down…_

"God works in mysterious ways. There was a plan for daddy. There's one for all of us. God needed daddy…Just like you need me. I'll always be here for you, Elicia." Gracia smiles softly and wiped the tears of her young daughter.

_At the end of the world, or the last thing I see,_

"We could still go visit daddy…you want to, hm?" Elicia looked up at Gracia.

"H-how…but...he's…gone"

_You are never coming home,_

_Never coming home…_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home…_

Gracia took Elicia over to her father's grave.

"Daddy is right here…we'll come every day to visit." Gracia explained setting down a red rose.

"Can daddy hear me…Hi Daddy!" Elicia waved at the tombstone. Gracia smiled.

"Yes, but he won't answer."

"Really? Why not?" Little Elicia asked.

_All the things that you never ever told me,_

_And all of the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me,_

_Never coming home,_

_Never coming home…_

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. I bet he's trying to say hello." Gracia said picking up Elicia. "But it's getting late, say goodnight."

_Could I? _

_Should I? _

"Okie, night-night daddy…" Elicia yawned. Gracia made her way to the car.

_All the wounds that are ever gonna scar me… _

She looked back and saw a man waiving from the grave. He was smiling, waving a sweet goodbye.

"Good-bye, darling…" Gracia whispered.

_And all the ghosts the are never gonna…_


End file.
